Thomasladdin (with Lightsabers) by Paul Young and Paul Young 65.
Here is a lightsaber battle of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin, used with lots of computer programs. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Genie *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Oliver (from Oliver and Company) as Cub Rajah *Jerry Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Toy Abu *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Sultan (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *3 clash 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_03.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-075.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav Transcript *Baron Dante: Now you will get to the point, or you will die here where you and your friends stand. (opens lots of cases of lightsabers in different colors and throws them at Thomas when they are ignited, only to miss when Thomas dodges them and grabs a light blue lightsaber while Baron laughs evilly at him) And I'm just getting warmed up. *Thomas: Are you afraid to fight me, Mr. Inquisitor? *Baron Dante: Are you calling me Mr. Inquisitor? (grabs a double bladed red lightsaber staff and ignites two of his red lightsabers) How acceptable. Let's get on with the fight. *Narrator: With their lightsabers lit, Thomas and Baron began a furious battle. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed, until Thomas accidentally hurt Baron by nicking him on the shoulder, only to antagonise him. *Courage: Go on, Thomas. Stop him and don't let him win. *Thomas: Okay, Courage, I will. *Emily: Thomas, help me! I'm drowning! Keep on your toes! You've antagonised Baron so hard that he's now even angry! *Thomas: Don't worry, Emily, and hang on. (fights with Baron even more) Okay, Inquisitor. You've asked for it, and I can always outsmart you. *Baron Dante: There will be no mercy for you. I've already taken out two of your friends, made Courage my slave, and stolen the magic lamp! (Courage runs to see Thomas in trouble while fighting Baron) Inquisitive. It seems that you still have your training. But yet you fail to defeat me. *Thomas: Courage, help! *Courage: No way! I'm staying out of this! (just as Baron prepares for the final blow, he suddenly starts changing) *Baron Dante: (drops his saber staff, which switches off, and leaves Thomas to run away and break Emily free) Oh no! What's happening? *Thomas: You're changing into someone different. *Baron Dante: Plucky, help! What is this magic?! *Plucky Duck: You fool! Stop him! (Thomas breaks Emily free) *Emily: I'm free! (Baron obeys until he continues screaming and continues changing into Reflux the Knaaren. Thomas force grabs Reflux, lifts him, and force throws him into Plucky as they both land in a black magic lamp, which Courage force lifts and throws right into the dessert) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts